


How to Win Capture the Flag

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Short One Shot, Swearing, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: The one in which Lance is a good actor and he knows how to win against Keith
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	How to Win Capture the Flag

Lance's scream of pain rang through the forest, deafening his allies that were standing around him. The forest was silent as the war cries came to a halt at the inhuman noise that left Lance's throat. Everyone was frozen in fear as they registered what they had just heard. 

“Lance!” Hunk yelled as he ran towards his fallen best friend. 

Hunks cry snapped everyone out of their trance, causing more than a few people to run towards Lance's body. 

Lance laid on the ground, his eyes clenched shut as he wrapped his arms around his midsection, his blue helmet long forgotten on the other side of him. Tears were rushing down his face as he let out pained sobs. 

“Lance! What the fuck happened?” Pidge asked as she joined Hunk’s side. 

By now, the kids at Camp Half-blood gathered around in a large circle, the current game forgotten as they took in Lance's withering form.

Normally, no one would give two shits about an injured half breed, but this was Lance that they were talking about. 

Lance, being one of the only sons of Poseidon to ever exist. Lance, being the big brother to all of the campers. Lance, making sure that everyone was alright and that they knew how important they were, even if their parents had yet to claim them. Lance, the only one that actually gave a shit about everyone. 

Everyone broke out into frantic whispers as Lance let out a broken sob, curling in on himself. His breaths grew more and more erratic as the pain seemed to worsen. 

“Lance, buddy, you need to talk to us.” Hunk said as he tried to still Lance long enough to figure out what was wrong with him. 

The circle parted a little as they heard the sounds of footsteps sprinting towards them, immediately knowing who it was.

Keith broke through the crowd, his eyes wide with panic as he noticed Lance's broken figure. 

“Lance!” He shouted as he threw himself down to the ground on the other side of the Cuban, ripping his bright red helmet off in the process. 

He immediately went to grab one of Lance's hands in an attempt to comfort him. 

“What's wrong? Hunk, what the hell is wrong with him!” Keith yelled, his frantic gaze snapping away from Lance for just a second to look in the taller man's eyes. 

“I-I don't know! I wasn't around him when it happened! Did anyone see anything? What hurt him?” Hunk asked, looking around at his fellow half-breeds. 

The crowd was silent, as everyone looked around at each other.

“Seriously?! There are hundreds of you and no one saw a thing?!” Keith growled angrily as he cradled Lance closer to him. 

Lance let out a small groan as Keith shifted his weight.

“Lance, buddy, please talk to me. I need to know that you can hear me.” Keith said, his gaze softening as if fell on the fallen boy next to him. 

Lance's eyes opened slightly, staring up at Keith in pain. 

“K-Keith.” He uttered. 

“I'm here, I'm here. What's wrong? What hurts?” Keith asked, hoping that maybe Lance was aware enough to be able to tell them what was going on. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Keith asked after a few seconds of silence, aside from Lance's erratic breathing. 

Lance let out a small wheeze and brought his lips closer to Keith's ear, said man bowing down slightly to make it easier on the son of Poseidon. 

“I win.” Lance whispered out. 

Keith pulled back and looked at him in confusion. 

“Wha-?” Keith was cut off by the forest coming to life. Cheering rang through the dense trees as well as the sound of a horn blaring. 

“The blue team won!” Coran’s voice shouted. 

“What the hell?” Keith asked as he looked down at Lance's laughing form. 

Hunk looked slightly guilty as Keith glanced around at the people surrounding him. 

“It was all a trick?” Keith asked as he panted, the adrenaline wearing off. 

“I'm sorry, Keith. A bet is a bet.” Lance said, recalling last night's conversation. 

“Seriously? This is how you choose to win?” Keith asked. 

“A bets a bet.” Pidge repeated, her grin lighting up her face. 

Keith let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Fine. You win.” Keith sighed, looking down at the boy who was still wrapped in his arms. 

“Hell yeah!” Lance shouted, giving a small fist bump to Hunk as he sat up. 

“You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you didn't have to go through all this trouble.” Keith stated, a deadpan expression resting on his face.

“Hey, you were the one that said that if I won, you would go out with me. I realized that there was probably a slim chance of beating the son of Athen, so I decided to bring out my acting skills.” Lance said. 

“You have to admit, they were pretty convincing.” Hunk said from beside the pair. 

Keith looked over at him before shaking his head and climbing off the ground, reaching his hand down to help Lance get up. 

“They were alright.” Keith said, already starting to walk away, the rest of the red team following close behind. 

“Says the one that came sprinting from the other side of the woods to make sure I was okay.” Lance joked, matching his pace to Keith's. 

“I thought you were seriously injured!” Keith defended.

“Aw, he does have a heart.” Pidge said as she walked next to Hunk, the group quickly making their way towards their cabins. 

Keith turned towards Lance, stopping him from walking any further. Pidge and Hunk walked ahead as Keith gave them a small nod. 

“Meet me at the river tonight around 8. Don't worry about setting anything up. Come by yourself.” Keith said. 

Lance gave him a small smile before nodding and together they continued the trek back to their friends. 

“I'll see you then.”


End file.
